


The Sin  罪孽

by ElliePallas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliePallas/pseuds/ElliePallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love affair between an actress and Secret Service officer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sin  罪孽

 

> _文士和法利赛人，带着一个行淫时被拿的妇人来，叫他站在当中。_
> 
> _就对耶稣说，夫子，这妇人是正行淫之时被拿的。_
> 
> _摩西在律法上吩咐我们，把这样的妇人用石头打死。你说该把她怎么样呢？_
> 
> _他们说这话，乃试探耶稣，要得着告他的把柄。耶稣却弯着腰用指头在地上画字。_
> 
> _他们还是不住地问他，耶稣就直起腰来，对他们说，你们中间谁是没有罪的，谁就可以先拿石头打她。_
> 
> _于是又弯着腰用指头在地上画字。_
> 
> _他们听见这话，就从老到少一个一个地都出去了。只剩下耶稣一人。还有那妇人仍然站在当中。_
> 
> _耶稣就直起腰来，对她说，妇人，那些人在哪里呢？没有人定你的罪吗？_
> 
> _她说，主阿，没有。耶稣说，我也不定你的罪。去吧。从此不要再犯罪了。_
> 
> _-       《约翰福音8：3-8：11》_

 

 

她，带着熠熠星光的电影明星，出色的舞者。她从来没有绯闻，因为她有一位登对的天才医生未婚夫，更因为她把全部生命献给了她热爱的事业。

 

她，从硝烟前线归来的前空军少校，永远隐匿深处的特工，特勤局副局长。她从没有恋情，因为她把全部生命献给了她忠于的国家。

 

她，擅长在镜头前展露那魅惑星辰的笑，擅长粉饰一个最幸福的爱情故事。

 

她，善于在任何情况下保持孤高和冷静，善于洞悉危险的每一寸可能。

 

可偏偏在夜深人静之际，她们各自感到丝丝寂寥。

 

直到那一天，希尔遇到了娜塔莎。

 

那一个盛大的国际性慈善晚宴，各国政要、商贾、专才、名人济济一堂。对于负责全场安保的特工来说， _杯_ 觥 _交错的晚上总是危机四伏。_

 

监控屏幕只有枯燥和静默。但那一道穿梭人潮中的瑰丽身影，竟能冲破黑白，发出鲜艳色彩。主管希尔屡次强迫自己移开视线，把神经集中于任务中，但又屡次忍不住在方格之中重新把它寻回。

 

命运总是始料不及。骚乱发生的那一刻，她从指挥中心闪电到达现场。平生第一次，她替总统或者要人以外的普通百姓挡下了子弹。

 

西服里面的防弹背心被击破，震断了两条肋骨，大腿上也挨了一枪。然而，看着被自己紧紧抱在怀里的那个红发女人，她嫣然一笑。

那个笑，娜塔莎永生难忘。即使往后无数孤单的日子里，只要想起这个初遇的笑，握着手上那颗从希尔身上取下的子弹，她便有力量一个人走下去。

 

那晚之后，她们找到了从苍穹为彼此坠落的天使。

 

两人发现，自己的寂寞原来是有根源的。

 

原来仅仅是为了等一个人，等她走进生命之中。

 

她们顷刻便相爱。在每一个浪漫与婉约、缠绵与激情交织的夜晚，她们用身和心拥有着对方。她们分享着彼此的故事，聆听着彼此的人生。

 

只是，她们的关系只留在酒店房间的小天地里，那里浓缩了她们所有喜怒哀乐。她们从没有一起出现在公众的视线之中，甚至从没有踏入对方的家，从没有一起上过餐厅。

 

希尔知道全世界每一个最安全的角落，娜塔莎也精于能避开镜头的最佳伪装，但仿佛每次相聚的酒店房间，才是她们能心灵和身体交融的家，一个真正的归属。

 

她们从不奢望下一次的相会，因为走出房间的门，她们便形同陌路。

 

但是，她们总会再遇，然后又一次再一次重复。

 

娜塔莎选择继续娇艳于镁光灯之下，在那个人人乐于制作假象的世界中。而希尔则继续用生命捍卫国土的安全，并一步步踏上权力的顶峰。

 

有一晚缠绵之后，娜塔莎趴在希尔的身上，望着那双眼中湛蓝的天空，认真地问，「你爱我吗？」

 

希尔却不答一言，以吻封缄。

 

她们深知，纵使周遭愿以平等为帜，但有些眼神和言辞，更强于监控。无声批判，也足可将人毁灭。

 

「勇气」两个字，或许根本不足以对抗整个世界。

 

有的罪，纵被赦免，却不会被宽容。

 

也许一切都还没开始，便注定已经结束。她们的关系，也只能止步于此。于是她们只愿珍惜的，唯有一宵。

 

直到那一天，娜塔莎接到了一个陌生的电话。希尔最好的朋友特工寇森告诉她，希尔死了。

 

那一瞬间，娜塔莎心中那颗照亮她生命流星业已陨灭。

 

希尔在街上遇伏，本来可以全身而退，但是枪手罔顾途人疯狂射击。希尔最终身中多枪。她咽下最后一口气的时候，怀里还死死护着一名路过的小女孩。

 

那名小女孩，有着和娜塔莎一样耀眼的红发。

 

为了一个无关紧要的路人，最有能力成为未来首位国土安全局女局长的她，献出了自己年轻的生命。

 

寇森告诉娜塔莎，那位孤独的副局长，根本没有私人物件可以留给她。娜塔莎也不需要，即使自己甚至连照片也没有，可是玛丽亚·希尔这个名字，已经深深铭刻在了她的骨髓之中，永远不会被磨灭。

 

「除了这个。」寇森将一个精致的首饰盒交给了娜塔莎手中。他告诉她，那天希尔是去了取这个。

 

娜塔莎打开盒子，里面是一对朴实无华的婚戒。戒指的内侧，一枚刻着字母M.H.，另一枚则是字母N.R.。

 

她没有哭，也没有流泪。她只是安安静静地把N.R.那枚放回盒子，让寇森放到希尔身边，随她下葬。

 

然后，将剩下的那枚戒指悄然藏起。

 

「永别了，我的罪，我的爱。」

 

 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一篇短篇希寡小说，希望有人喜欢。 原文首次发布于LOFTER.com。
> 
> This is my first short story for BlackHill. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Originally published on LOFTER.com  
> http://elliepallas.lofter.com/


End file.
